Call Me A Wild One
by Living.Like.A.Boss
Summary: Arthur's an Omega and he was quite okay with it, even though he knew he wasn't settling down anytime soon. Screw what society said! Well—that was until two Alphas started fighting over him. Annoying prats! FrUKUS Love Triangle.
1. Prologue

**Call Me A Wild One**

**Summary: **Arthur's an Omega and he was quite okay with it, even though he knew he wasn't settling down anytime soon. Screw what society said! Well—that was until two Alphas started fighting over him. Annoying prats! FrUKUS Love Triangle.

**Warning(s): **Characters might be OOC, A/B/O Dynamics

**Author's Note: **This will be a multi-chaptered fic, though I'm not sure how long it will be. This is also the first time I've written a A/B/O story so I hope I got all the facts right. I hope you all enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything; Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

As an Omega, Arthur had always known what society had planned out for him. Get with an Alpha (or a Beta) and settle down with a large brood of children. The end. That's all there was to it, no more. That was why, even though Arthur himself was going to college, there were only a handful of other Omegas following the same path as he. Most of them have already mated, since the average mating age for Omegas was sixteen and they would then rely on their partner to provide for them. In fact, Omegas seeking higher education were highly discouraged from doing so and if they persisted on, they would be looked down upon. Discriminated against.

But Arthur didn't care. He was going to do what he wanted, regardless of what everybody thought. He was going to get his degree in medicine and become a doctor. And then, after he got a stable income, enough to be financially independent, he would _maybe _consider settling down. _Maybe. _

Because he loved children, and wanted someone by his side that shared his love to raise some with, even if he disliked the fact that many people saw Omegas—_him_—as nothing more than baby-making machines.

He was rather strong-willed, he would have to concede. Arthur imagined that there would be few Alphas who would want him, if any at all, since most preferred to be the one who gave all the orders while the docile Omega would obediently follow.

And to that, Arthur could think of nothing better to say than a hearty "Fuck you!" He had grown up in a family full of Alphas, aside from his mother, who was a Beta. His father—Alpha. All four of his brothers, including his younger brother—Alpha. They treated him as if he was less than them, all because of his type. His brothers would often exclude him from their activities saying that they were for 'Alphas only'. His father had had even once considered arranging a marriage for him. And even his mother would say that he should accept his part in life, sending him for proper Omega training.

It was terrible! Why couldn't he have what his brothers had? They could do whatever they wanted and the more violent they were, the more their father approved. As for him, showing the least bit of defiance would result in a huge dressing down. He had had to work hard to get into college, studying so hard to get perfect grades so that he could be offered a scholarship (making sure that the colleges would have no choice but to accept him or face accusations of discrimination) and working part time to fund the remaining himself, since his parents refused to pay for his 'ridiculous fantasy'.

He got to this point after so long, working himself sore, and the path, to him, was clear and perfectly great, thank you very much.

But that was until life threw in two wildcards to throw his entire plan out of whack.

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Author's Note:<strong> The other chapters will be longer, most definitely. And who Arthur will end up with is undecided yet. I absolutely enjoy both USUK and FrUK so I'm not biased to a particular ship. You could PM me or leave a review on who you want to win, if you like.


	2. A New Beginning And Tired Limbs

_Chapter One—A New Beginning And Tired Limbs_

Arthur took a deep breath and stared at the white building in front of him. This was what he had been working for; this was going to bring him another step closer to achieving his dream. But there was a part of him that was squirming in fear.

_What will college be like?_

That question kept bouncing around his mind. He wasn't too afraid about maintaining his good grades—he was a hard worker (he pretty much rivalled Betas in efficiency) and was extremely confident that his grades would not be a problem. What he was uncertain about was how his life would be in college…how people would treat him. Not that it would deter him. He didn't need a social life to fulfill his dream. After all, he already lived through ridicule in high school.

"_Can you believe him? Thinking he can get a job as a doctor?"_

"_Better get a mate, Kirkland! That pipe dream you're chasing is hopeless!"_

"_An Omega who believes he can survive without a mate—fat chance!"_

"_Why not be my secondary mate once your dreams ultimately crash and burn, huh Kirkland? It's a once in a lifetime deal! Hahaha!"_

Arthur clenched his fists as he recalled all the taunts from high school. Why was it so ridiculous that he had a dream? Every person had a dream. Was he somehow any less of a human just because he had the ability to bear children? All because he had that additional ability, he had to be 'weak' and dependent on an Alpha?

The very idea was ludicrous. Unfortunately, that was what the majority of the population believed.

Whatever people believed, he was going to prove them wrong.

But although he could put up with people constantly pushing him down (stiff upper lip, as he would like to remind himself), he really rather not have to go through it all over again.

He had heard before that high school was the worst years of a person's life and he sincerely hoped that that was right. Arthur wanted to think that since he was now in college, it would be a new start for him—that all the close-minded people from high school have grown up.

Somehow though, he seriously doubted it.

Arthur had already dropped off all of his things at the hostel and now, he was preparing to enter his new life, his new school and a bright future. The Student Orientation was to begin at ten o' clock, so technically, he was an hour or so early. Well, he was excited and extremely pleased that he had made it so far, so why wouldn't he be early? It was better than being late, that's for sure. This way, he could perhaps make a good impression.

However, he should have brought a book with him—Shakespeare would have tided him through nicely—to keep him entertained while he waited for other students to arrive. But because he had been so caught up in his excitement, he had forgotten, rushing out of the house with only his wallet in hand. And he couldn't very well go back to the hostel. Firstly, that would make him look very foolish (not that anybody was watching) and secondly, after walking back to the hostel and back again, he would have absolutely no time to enjoy the fine piece of literature anyway.

_Well, _Arthur thought. _Might as well take a short walk around the school, see the different facilities. _He had seen pictures of the school before and had even gone on a few brief group tours around Hetalia College when it was time to hunt for good colleges. Now though, it would be nice to be able to get a feel of the school's atmosphere alone. It would also help him pass the time so win-win.

As he walked pass the doors of the huge learning establishment, he couldn't help but gape in awe. Arthur thought that it had been big enough but this time, without any people crowding the space, it looked simply magnificent. Since the founder of the college was a wealthy man from Rome, the architecture was phenomenal. It was the type of building where Arthur could imagine Shakespeare's characters wandering around living out their romances, drama and tragedies. Except it was newer and shinier—breathtaking.

Strolling around the place with wide green eyes, he scanned the designs with wonderment. He passed by many rooms, though they were just lecture or seminar halls and though looked nice, they weren't anything interesting. He looked at his watch and groaned. Arthur had only spent roughly twenty minutes roaming around and his legs were getting weak. Sometimes he really disliked the fact that Omega bodies weren't made for too much physical activity—besides sexual activity but Arthur _really _didn't want to think about it; the very thought was causing his face to redden—as it caused him to tire so quickly. Only walking for a while and he was ready to sit down and refuel.

A great place for him to sit for the remaining amount of time would be the library. With air-conditioning to cool him down after he had walked around in the hot, scorching sun, a ton of fascinating books to read, and a place for him to sit, it would be good for him.

Brilliant plan. Only one problem.

He did not know where the library was. Or at least he had forgotten it since visiting the college two years ago.

So he either walk throughout the entire campus searching for it—not something he wanted to do—or ask someone for directions. Or he could look for the campus map…though he had not seen any so far.

_Ask for directions it is, _Arthur mused. It was good for him that although many people weren't there yet, there were still some people wandering about, be it students or professors. Arthur hoped the first person he asked knew the way around the school, because he really hated asking people for help. What could he say? He was people-shy and it hurt his pride.

_Well, _Arthur thought, taking in a huge breath as he saw someone that he could ask. _Here I go._

As he walked towards the blond-haired person he had spotted, Arthur immediately caught the other guy's scent. _An Alpha, huh? Just my luck—goodbye pride._

He had to suck it up anyway, this time at least. The Alpha was looking at a message board of some type, full of notices. One of them was a sign up for a Literature-Interest Discussion group. And although Literature was not a course he was taking—he loved it but it couldn't help him get his dream job as a paediatrician—he noted it down, just in case he ever wanted to join up. Arthur once again took in a huge intake of breath, before hesitantly tapping the blond man's shoulder.

Clearing his throat, he asked, "Excuse me, hello? May I know where the library is, please?"

The blond-haired Alpha turned around and faced him, allowing Arthur to see his face. He had blue eyes, a bit of facial hair, and he appeared to be in his twenties or so. Flashing Arthur a friendly smile, he said, "Oh ho—Of course! In fact, I'd bring you there!"

Arthur winced a little at the overenthusiasm and the French accent. "It's okay, I can make it there myself. Could you just give me the directions there—?"

"Nonsense!" The Frenchman interrupted. "I have time, I'll bring you."

"But—" The Alpha didn't even allow Arthur to finish his protest as he grabbed Arthur's hand and started to pull him away.

Sighing, Arthur wondered what exactly he had gotten himself into, talking to this guy.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I can't believe I named the college Hetalia College. So much originality... Also it seems like every AU for a fandom I start with is a school setting. I haven't been to college before so if I got anything wrong, feel free to tell me.

So far,

_FrUK - 5_

_FrUKUS (they share Arthur, I guess, still figuring that out) - 3_

_USUK - 3_

I put up a poll for this on the profile page, although you can still vote through reviews and PM if you want.

I've started reading an excessive amount of Omegaverse fics as research for this fic and wow, there are many amazing ones. If you want links to some, just ask and I'll name some of them next chapter. Though, most of them are not complete and USUK :P

And lastly, thanks to those who reviewed, I appreciate it!


	3. The Library And A Talkative Twit

_Chapter Two—The Library And A Talkative Twit _

Arthur was panting as the Alpha pulled him along. He was too damn fast and he did not even seem to notice that Arthur was falling behind.

"S-Slow down, would you?" Arthur huffed. The other man did not seem to hear him, or did not bother to listen, like a typical Alpha. The Omega was about to repeat his statement but suddenly, he was brought to an abrupt stop, his body bumping into the other male's as the force jerked him forward. Fortunately, the Frenchman stayed balanced and caught him just in time, preventing both of them from sprawling onto the ground.

"We're here," the Alpha proclaimed, looking down at the dazed Omega in his arms. He laughed before continuing, "And aren't you a clumsy thing_, mon ami_? Should have paid attention to where we're going, _non?_

Arthur scowled and wiggled his way out of the other male's hold. "It wasn't my fault that you were going so fast—I am hardly to blame." He tidied up his uniform, getting rid of any creases and brushing off the non-existent dust. "Now, I thank you for bringing me here but, if you'd excuse me, I'll be going in now."

With that, Arthur turned away from the Alpha and walked into the library, planning to forget ever meeting the eager man. Too bad for him, fate wasn't letting him off that easily.

"Wait!" The Frenchman called from behind him, as he ran to Arthur's side. He placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "I'll stay with you."

Arthur shot him an irritated glare. "No thank you, I'd rather you not." He shook the other man's hand off and headed towards the first large shelf of books, inwardly squealing at the vast amount of books he saw. Goodness, this place was like Arthur's heaven on earth! He could spend all his free time here and hold no regrets. He touched the cover of one book reverently—it was an old book, actually leather-bound and not paperback like books these days were. Oh yes, Arthur would take pleasure in reading this, if not for the content then for the experience of flipping through the pages. The Hetalia College's library was like a treasure trove, honestly and Arthur was glad that he was here to enjoy it.

But yet again, the annoying prick of an Alpha snapped him out of his bliss. "It's lonely in here—why not let me keep you company? I can't allow such a lovely face to be by himself."

At this point, Arthur was prepared to punch the Alpha's face and file a complaint on harassment. But instead, he decided to be a reasonable person and just ignore the other male entirely. He removed the aforementioned leather-bound book from the shelf and headed towards the closest table.

Sadly for him, the other man _really _did not know how to take a hint and followed him to the table, taking a seat across from him, a wide smile on his face. Arthur grumbled under his breath but did not protest. He didn't want to cause a scene—especially not in a library—even though there was hardly a single soul there and he would only disturb the two librarians and some potted plants.

He looked at the book title, and saw that it was a book on the occult, or to be more accurate occultism, not really surprising since the shelves were sorted in the Dewey Decimal System and he had browsed through books in the 100 class.

_Lucky me, _Arthur thought with a slight smile. He had always been interested in the occult, and it first caught his attention around the time he realised his position in society, when his brothers first started actively shunning him for his nature. He was taken in by the magical part of it and he had searched for spells. Spells to change people's mind, spells to prevent people from bullying him. Things like that. Once he had even snuck in a potion that he made into his brothers' meals, hoping that it would make them treat him nicer. Of course, he had not succeeded but he preferred to believe that it was due to his lack of prowess and experience in that area to thinking that magic did not exist. Now, even though he had stopped trying to practice spells and had gotten rid of his occult books, replacing them with medical ones, he still appreciated cracking open an occult book once in a blue moon.

Arthur started reading, so engrossed in it that he almost forgot that there was a git sitting across from him—almost.

"So—what's your name?" The Alpha asked casually, leaning forward in his chair. Arthur groaned. _Why can't he just keep quiet? This is a library after all, people aren't supposed to talk in here. _"I'm Francis Bonnefoy or Professor Bonnefoy and I'm truly honoured to meet a _beauté _such as yourself."

Letting out a sigh, Arthur replied, "My name's Arthur Kirkland. Now could you please stop bothering me? If you hadn't realised, I came to the library to read in peace, not socialise. Thank you." Arthur then returned to his book, crossing his fingers that Bonnefoy would understand and finally leave him alone.

Francis chuckled and decided to disregard Arthur's words. He said, "But I did you a favour, guiding you here in the first place so the least you could do is hold a conversation with me."

Arthur wanted to shout at him that he had only asked for bloody _directions _and that _he _had been the one who dragged him away without his consent. Yet, he didn't, for some reason. He mumbled insults under his breath but other than that, he did not respond.

"I'll take that your silence means you agree with me. _Magnifique_! Now, tell me, you're a student here, _oui_?"

"Yes. I am. I would think it was quite obvious. And I am assuming from your introduction that you're a teacher here, right _Professor?" _Arthur sneered.

"_Honhonhon! _Oh yes I am. How observant! You're a smart one! And don't need to be so disgruntled; I'm sure you'll have the chance to be in one of my amazing classes. In fact, I'm certain you will be!"

"I'm hardly upset about that!" Arthur denied. "I've already told you I want to be left alone and I'm _pissed _because you absolutely _refuse _to."

"You hurt me, _mon ami, _I thought we had a connection." Francis put both hands onto the place where his heart would be (if he had one, Arthur tagged on in his mind), feigning pain. His blue eyes lit up. "By the way, you're an Omega, aren't you?"

"Yes…?" Arthur was confused by the question. It was such a redundant one. Anyone would be able to tell his nature by his scent, just like how he had known Francis was an Alpha.

"Hm, interesting… You don't act much like one."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Is there something wrong with that?"

Francis raised his hands in surrender. "_Non, _of course not! Don't get me wrong. It's just that you remind me of my sister, that's all."

"Oh?" Arthur retorted. "What about her—?"

Arthur trailed off as he noticed Francis' eyes darken.

"She's passed on," Francis said shortly, clearly not too keen to elaborate on that.

Minutes ticked by as silence befell them, the atmosphere getting uncomfortable from the turn the conversation had taken. Although Arthur had wanted silence from the start, he could not leave it at that (even if Bonnefoy had been the one to start the topic in the first place) and shifted forward, hesitantly putting a comforting hand on the other's arm.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I'm sure she was a wonderful person," Arthur whispered, albeit awkwardly. He wasn't very good at this comforting thing, even to himself. His fairy friends were the ones to comfort him whenever he was feeling down and he hardly had many friends to practice consoling on.

Francis released a deep sort of laugh, one that had a certain sadness to it. "She was a temperate Omega, always going against the society norms, trying to improve Omega rights. She was brilliant."

He glanced at the clock on the wall and said, "Oh look at the time. It sure passes when we're having fun." He got off the seat and offered a hand to Arthur. "I believe you have an orientation to get to. It starts at ten, you do know that right?"

Arthur checked his watch and saw, to his alarm, that he had ten minutes left to get to the auditorium for orientation. And he had barely read through ten pages. Arthur sighed, brushing away Francis' hand as he stood up by himself.

"I know when the orientation starts, git."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This fic will have a rather slow start before the romance kicks in so bear with it, please. I just have to set up everything first. Also, I don't approve of Student/Teacher relationships in real life, but in this society, it is accepted. And if you're wondering how Francis is a College Professor even though he is rather young (he's 25, six years older than Arthur) it is partly due to the fact that he's an Alpha (you could say that in this society, being an Alpha is quite advantageous in such jobs. Betas would mostly be in services though they get 'equal' opportunity. Omegas have less chances, if any at all, in many professions, since society prefer they stay home) and also because he _is _good at what he teaches (sort of a prodigy at it, even).

So far,

_FrUKUS - 26_

_USUK - 23_

_FrUK - 16_

Wow, you guys sure love the FrUKUS option. Although, just to clarify, in that option, Francis and Alfred would be sharing Arthur but they won't really be in a relationship with each other, since I'm not particularly fond of FrUS. I hope that's okay.

You can still vote on the poll for this on the profile page, as well as through reviews and PM if you want.

* * *

><p><span>Some Omegaverse Stories <span>

(I didn't include the ones that are purely smut, and they are all USUK with Arthur as the Omega - I couldn't find any FrUK Omegaverse, sorry and I prefer Arthur as the Omega)

_A Queen and his King _by AlexithymicVirable [Complete]

_Capricious _by avalonrose [Incomplete]

_Attitude _by AGajillionAndFivePercentDone [Incomplete]

_Of Social Importance_ by sweetayako15 (on AO3) [Incomplete]

_Altruism _by Evidentiality [Incomplete]

_Ashes to Ashes _by Hellie Ace [Incomplete]

_A New Life _by jagaimo-chan [Incomplete]

(I didn't put the links because FF. net doesn't allow it but you can just search the title and it'd probably come up)

* * *

><p>Thank you for all the reviews! I'm astounded at how much feedback I've gotten for this fic. I hope we can maintain that :D<p>

To camille (guest): I'm sorry to tell you but Alfred is an Alpha in this fic. :P However, I might write a Beta!Alfred next time. I've read a Beta!Alfred fic before, although I forgot what it's called, sorry.


	4. Orientation And A Soft-Spoken Student

_Chapter Three—First Day Of Orientation And A Soft-Spoken Student _

Francis followed him to the Orientation area, although he told him that he was not going with him to bother him this time (well, that was what it translated to in Arthur's mind anyway) but because he was due there as well. Arthur sighed in relief at that and did not complain like he had planned to.

And true enough, as soon as they reached the auditorium, Francis left his side to join the rest of the professors on stage while Arthur went to join the group of freshmen. There were many people there, and Arthur felt a little uncomfortable, not really being much of a social butterfly. However, he held the hope that he would finally be able to make friends for once here. Maybe there were people who shared his views—perhaps the Omegas who decided to go to college as well.

Yes, that would be good. If he had at least one friend to stand with him throughout the next four years, it would make his experience at Hetalia College so much better. They could fight back against conservative bullies together—show them that Omegas were a force to be reckoned with. What a nice fantasy…

Once again, he was not saying that the lack of a friend would discourage him from living his college life to the fullest, of course not! But still, it was such a tempting vision, to have a friend… Too bad he was a prickly sort of person. Most people found him unapproachable and although he liked to think that it were always just people being prejudiced to his aspirations, he _guessed _he could see how his personality could be a turn-off to some people.

"Welcome freshmen to the Hetalia College Orientation!" The magnified voice snapped Arthur's out of his thought. The announcer had a huge grin on his face, bright green eyes shining brightly. Standing behind him were Francis and another professor who appeared to be albino, with white hair, red eyes, and a wicked smirk. Arthur decided to listen attentively, not wanting to miss anything.

"So," the speaker continued. "I bet all of you are excited to get on with it! You will be going around in groups. We will be splitting all of you up according to your Nature, since each type have different mandatory classes to fulfill. Then, after some short icebreakers, every group shall go around the college, playing games and experiencing one of the mandatory classes. Sounds fun? You bet it is!

"Okay, now, Alphas to the left, Betas to the right and Omegas in the middle. _Adiós_! " The professor sent them off with a cheerful goodbye, and the freshmen started shifting, Arthur included.

As Arthur walked to join his Omega peers, he realised there were very, very few of them. About forty students max, while the Alphas and Betas sported about two hundred students each, at least. Arthur frowned. He knew from the start that there would be less Omegas but he had not expected the numeral difference to be so huge. He wondered how the Alphas and Betas were going to move around the school with so many people. He figured they would further split up into smaller groups so the student volunteers and professors would be able to handle them. He gathered with his fellow Omegas and thought a bit bitterly, _There won't be a need to split the Omegas up, since there are so few of us to begin with._

The professor in charge of the Omegas—who introduced herself as Elizabeta Héderváry—ordered them all to sit in one big circle so that they could get started with the icebreakers. After everyone was down on the floor, she gestured for one of the two student volunteers, a man with wavy hair and violet eyes, and gently asked him to give instructions. The man appeared nervous, standing in the middle of the circle of Omega freshmen. He began to speak, although Arthur could barely hear his voice.

"Hello everyone," he said softly. "My name is Matthew Williams. I'm a Junior student volunteer and I'll be giving you instructions for the first icebreaker." He pulled out a red ball from his pocket and raised it up for everybody to see.

"We'll be passing this ball around—"

Not many people were paying attention to Matthew at this point; some were ignoring him, having their own small conversations. It annoyed Arthur to see people treat the guy with such disrespect. Their manners were appalling! His neighbour was particularly loud, not even trying to feign interest as she chatted to another girl beside her.

He cleared his throat, not loud enough to disrupt the speaking student volunteer but enough to draw the attention of the girl next to him. "You should pay attention to the instructions," he chided, hoping that she would listen to him. Surprising she did listen, although she did shoot him a slight dirty look, probably annoyed at his interference. Well, it looked like Arthur had just eliminated a possible friend.

"—the ball is in your hand, k-kindly state your name and one interesting fact about yourself. Thank you!"

Matthew finished rather abruptly and he walked towards Arthur. He handed the ball to Arthur and asked, "Do you minding starting first?"

Arthur nodded, accepting the ball with an "alright". Matthew looked relief as he sat on the space next to Arthur. Arthur had the impression that he did not much like having too many people's attention on him at a time. Either way, Arthur got the ball rolling, telling everyone his name, and after thinking for awhile, sharing that he came from the United Kingdom (maybe it wasn't much of an 'interesting fact' but he couldn't much think of anything else) before passing the ball to the girl he had pissed off.

As the ball was passed around the circle—and it seemed many followed his example of stating which country they're from, and wow, they were a diverse bunch—Arthur made sure to remember every name, and matched each name to the correct face. They were all possible friends and Arthur thought that it would be easier to forge a relationship if he had a tiny base to start from.

"Thank you," a small voice from beside him drew him away from his attempts at categorising all the faces. Arthur turned his head slightly away from the current speaker to face Matthew with a curious expression on his face. Arthur questioned, "What are you thanking me for?"

Matthew offered him a smile and said, "For trying to get someone to listen me just now. I appreciate the effort."

Oh. Arthur smiled as well. This was the first time someone genuinely thanked him for doing something. It was nice.

"No problem, chap. It was the right thing to do," Arthur replied. They continued to smile at each other for a few more seconds before they returned their attention to the icebreaker.

And as he sat there, Arthur wondered if he had just found a new friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I write short chapters - I hope that's okay. Also, school is starting soon for me so updates will probably take longer.

So far,

_FrUKUS - 36_

_USUK - 32_

_FrUK - 20_

You can still vote on the poll for this on the profile page, as well as through reviews and PM if you want - the polls will probably stop once I'm done laying down the foundation for this fic.

* * *

><p>I found the Beta!AlfredOmega!Arthur story, if anyone's interested. It's _Guardian _by Iggycat [Complete]. It's a cute story.

Also, someone recommended another story _Song And Claw _by Ahro (on AO3) [Incomplete]. I haven't read it yet but the summary looked cool.

* * *

><p>Thank you for all the reviews! I'm astounded at how much feedback I've gotten for this fic. I hope we can maintain that :D<p>

**Edit: **This is not a new chapter, sorry. I just wanted to add something to the author's note :3

So, since this is a college AU and I've never been to college, I was wondering if someone who has experienced college would be so kind to tell me what it's like? Like, how do people schedule classes, stuff like that.

Also...I think I've ran out of FrUK/USUK stories to read and I'm sad :( If anyone could recommend a good one (in the order, USUK, FrUK, no UKUS or UKFr, please. It's a matter of preference), that would be great :D


	5. Cooking Class And A Friendship Forms

_Chapter Four—Cooking Class And A Friendship Forms_

They played three more icebreakers – Duck, Duck, Goose; the Blanket Game and the Extreme Game – to get to know each other better before Professor Héderváry told them to get ready to move.

"So, guess what everybody?" She said cheerfully, "The mandatory class we'll be attending will be cooking class! And I know how Omegas love cooking so I hope you'll all have fun."

Excited chattering broke out while Arthur himself was filled with mixed feelings. Like most other Omegas, he _did _love cooking. Something about making edible things with his hands by himself just made him happy and gave him a weird feeling of superiority. However, in the end, it was a class he failed often in high school, with his previous cooking teachers always shaking their heads at his creations. Which was terrible, since Arthur thought his cooking was perfectly fine, thank you very much. It showed how much of a 'failed' Omega he was, of course. But, Arthur should add that he excelled at embroidery. Just putting it out there. He wasn't completely helpless at "Omega jobs".

It was a good thing that the mandatory classes for each Nature didn't affect grades. The mandatory classes were there for "holistic education" so each student could "find their own identity". Which was kind of hypocritical since they were all confined to their Nature either way so what identity were they supposed to find, besides the one the school wanted them to fit into?

Either way, they were told to line up in neat roles of two, before they headed off to the kitchen. Arthur found himself at the back of the line with Matthew beside him. They didn't converse like the other students as they made their way to their destination but somehow, Arthur felt calm with Matthew's presence next to him. It seemed as if they had a type of connection, two people who appreciate peaceful and comfortable silence.

If Arthur were to ever have friends, Matthew would be the perfect candidate. Even if he was two years older.

After the Omega group shuffled down the halls, they arrived at the kitchen. It was quite huge, with about fifty cooking areas in the entire place. And in the very front was none other than Francis Bonnefoy once again, wearing an apron and a poofy chef hat.

Arthur groaned. He was the cooking teacher? Really? How bad could his luck get?

Honestly, was fate out to get him or something?

Matthew, who was still standing next to him, heard his groan and asked, "What's wrong?"

Arthur shrugged his shoulders flippantly before facing Matthew, answering, "Well, it's just—how do I explain this? I asked this Professor for directions earlier on and he proved to be rather annoying. I'm just dreading having him as a teacher." _Especially my cooking teacher, _Arthur added on in his mind.

Matthew raised an eyebrow, frowning. He said, "But Professor Bonnefoy's a nice teacher. Even if he might seem a little overly friendly."

Arthur stared at Matthew in shock. Did he just defend the annoying bugger of a Professor? Nice, quiet Matthew actually liked the loud, flamboyant Francis?

"You actually like him?" Arthur asked.

"Yes," Matthew confirmed. "Like I said, he's a nice teacher, he really is. And he's been teaching me—or rather all Omegas—cooking for the past two years. Trust me, he's a great professor. Don't judge him too quickly."

"Goodness, you're praising him to the high heavens," Arthur mumbled under his breath, feeling annoyed. He was a judgmental person, sure, and made most of his assumptions based on first impression. It took quite a lot to change his mind. And Matthew was obviously making a good case for Professor Bonnefoy. Matthew has known Francis for two years while Arthur had…one meeting with him. Well, that didn't totally negate his opinion, did it?

"Fine," Arthur finally said, grudgingly. "I trust your judgement." A question popped into his mind and he enquired, "But I'm shocked that he's the cooking teacher. I always thought Alphas believed cooking to be beneath them."

Matthew replied, "Technically he wasn't the cooking teacher when he started here three years ago. When I was in my first year, an Omega female was teaching cooking. I can't remember her name—she only taught for a month before leaving, though we were never told the reason. Professor Bonnefoy took over soon after. He's actually the Chemistry professor as well."

Arthur had to stop himself from shouting out at that. He was teaching chemistry as well? Really, Arthur had the worst luck. _Even if he is a good person…really? What are the odds? _

"Anyway," Matthew continued. "Professor Bonnefoy is really unlike the stereotypical Alpha. He's actually very passionate about cooking and I heard he's trying to make it an option for Betas and Alphas to take cooking class as well. And also perhaps making it optional for Omegas, although I doubt it will happen."

Matthew looked as if he was going to say more but their conversation was put to an end as Professor Bonnefoy started the class.

Francis greeted the Omegas with a wide, welcoming smile on his face. "_Bonjour _everyone! Welcome to cooking class—I'm sure you'll all enjoy your time." He winked at them, and Arthur could hear some dreamy sighs from a few of his peers.

"I'm Professor Bonnefoy and I'm glad to meet all of you lovely Omegas. Now, for some admin stuff—don't worry I'll make it short. I want to get to cooking as well. Okay, cooking class will last for three hours, which will give us enough time to make more than one complicated dish. You'll be cooking in pairs so choose your partners carefully—they'd be your partners for the year! Once I give the demonstration and hand out the recipe, you'd start cooking at the stations that have already been set up with food, and I'll be going around asking your names. After all, I want to know all of you better. _D'accord_?"

The class nodded. Professor Bonnefoy then clapped his hands together and shouted, "Let's begin then!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So, because of a bizarre stretch of logic, France is a prodigy in Chemistry. How did I come to that conclusion? Well, here's the thought process: France = Best in Healthcare in the World = Chemistry is compulsory to study medicine = Francis is great at Chemistry.

Thanks to the people who recommended fics and for the college help! But, if I might ask, when you choose the time for your class, is it for the entire year? Or do you set it on a weekly basis?

So far,

_FrUKUS - 49_

_USUK - 42_

_FrUK - 27_

You can still vote on the poll for this on the profile page, as well as through reviews and PM if you want - the polls will probably stop once I'm done laying down the foundation for this fic.

* * *

><p>Since FrUK seems to be falling behind - which I wonder about: Did I put Francis in a bad light? _ - I actively went to search for FrUK fics. And there are very, very few. But here they are:<p>

(Note: They're mostly smut though)

_Resistance is Futile _by Seth da Hooded Bandit [Complete] (It's also Cardverse)

_La Varieté Plait _by Anon (on Hetalia-kink Dreamwidth) [Incomplete]

_Châtiment_ by AngelPair [Complete]

As for USUK, Fangirls Revenge writes many Omegaverse fics. However, her fics are also very heavy in side pairings such as Franada, RoChu, PruAus etc., which might throw some people off.

On the topic of side pairings, this story probably won't have any/many of them, since I don't really feel very strongly for any pairing besides USUK, FrUK and maybe, Portugal/England (which won't appear in this story romantically).

Now, as I mentioned, there are very few FrUK Omegaverse fics and since, based on the poll, it's unlikely that this would become a FrUK story, I've decided to write a FrUK Omegaverse story. However, I need a plot. So, if you want, feel free to leave a prompt for a FrUK Omegaverse story.

* * *

><p>Thank you for all the reviews! I'm astounded at how much feedback I've gotten for this fic. I hope we can maintain that :D<p> 


End file.
